Stayin' Alive
Stayin' Alive! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the tenth of the first season. In this episode, we are introduced to Disco Bear, the funky dancer who always tries to impress the ladies, but with little luck. HTF Episode Description Introducing Disco Bear, that lovable beast that never grew out of the '70s. His flirtatious ways get him in a heap o' trouble with Giggles and Petunia! Lucky for him that disco never really died. Plot The episode begins with Petunia and Giggles having a nice relaxing tea party in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, a disco ball comes out of nowhere, and a new, funky and flirtatious Happy Tree Friend named Disco Bear comes into the scene, and begins dancing in an attempt to impress the girls. Despite his smooth moves, the girls show no interest in him. As Giggles decides to eat a cookie, Disco Bear offers her his hand. Disgusted, Giggles politely asks Disco Bear if he wants a cookie. Instead of taking the cookie, Disco Bear instead grabs Giggles' hand and begins dancing with her, which she seems to enjoy. But when Disco Bear gives Giggles a big twirl, she suddenly slams head first on her tea kettle, shattering the kettle and splashing the tea everywhere. With glass shards lodged all over her head, and hot tea burning her face, Giggles begins screaming in agony while jumping and waving her arms in pain. When Disco Bear notices Giggles' movements, he thinks Giggles is doing a new dance, and he begins to mimic her. Seeing what Disco Bear did to Giggles, Petunia begins to panic and feels like escaping but before she can do anything, she is snatched by Disco Bear and he begins to dance with her. When Disco Bear begins bumping Petunia, he unknowingly bumps her into a nearby electric fence, electrocuting her. When she falls off, a large chunk of her skin can be seen stuck on the fence. Petunia's now stiff body begins twitching, her body movements mimicking the Robot (dance). Disco Bear then proceeds to do the Robot along with Petunia. With Giggles bleeding profusely through her head, and Petunia now burnt to a crisp, Disco Bear is tired from excessive dancing (evidenced by his sweaty armpits). Not noticing the girls' injuries, Disco Bear ends the episode by giving one last "growl" to the audience. Moral "An Apple a day keeps the Doctor Away!" Deaths #Petunia is electrocuted by an electric fence. (Debatable, since she was moving after her electrocution) #Giggles gets a teapot stuck in her head and hot tea possibly burns her brain. (debatable) Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #When Petunia was electrocuted by the fence, some of her back skin was stuck on the fence. The skin should be burnt along with Petunia. Although, it may be possible that only her outside was burned, since you do not see the fur, you can only see what was inside. #If you look closely while Disco Bear growls at the beginning of the episode, he has four arms #The blood on Giggles' head is slightly different from her splattered blood, although the tea may have something to do with it. # The electric fence in the park is protecting nothing and is randomly placed for no apparent reason. (Though it could be protecting something invisible to the viewer.) Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Giggles is about to eat a cookie just before Disco Bear offers her his hand, there is a brief shot of Disco Bear growling to the audience from the beginning of the episode. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions on YouTube and on Mondomedia.com. Trivia *Since Giggles appears to enjoy dancing with Disco Bear, it is possible that her and Petunia's deaths/injuries in this episode is the cause of their usual attitude towards him. *Despite this being his first appearance, this is the only Season 1 episode in which Disco Bear appears and stars. *This is the only regular episode that does not star Lumpy where Disco Bear survives. *This is one of four episodes featuring Disco Bear's theme song. The other three are Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Hello Dolly and Blind Date. *This is the only time Disco Bear accidentally kills other characters while dancing. *This is one of only three episodes that Disco Bear stars in and survives. The others are A Change of Heart and Easy Comb, Easy Go. **This is also the first internet episode that Disco Bear survives. It would be another decade before he would survive another one (this episode being By the Seat of Your Pants). *This is the first time a character (Petunia) dies a bloodless death. *All deaths in this episode are debatable. *After Disco Bear growls at the audience at the beginning of this episode, he can be heard muttering to himself. If one listens closely, he can be heard saying something that sounds like "bananas." *When Giggles hands Disco Bear a cookie, she can be clearly heard saying, "You want a cookie?" Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:2000 Episodes